EliteParanoid
Arin known primarily by his handle "Arcanum Order" (Formerly EliteParanoia) is an independent YouTube animator , cosplayer , digital artist, and comedian. He started YouTube in 2006, uploading mainly Halo 2 glitch videos and short animation shorts. He then closed that account to create a new one and became known as EliteParanoia. Arin launched his new account by uploading a mini-series of short animations called "Take It Sevenfold", which was in the process of reanimation until it ended up being cancelled after episode four due to loss of interest. He then gained some recognition by making [http://gear-babies.wikia.com/wiki/Gear_Babies_Wiki Gear Babies]'' : an animated war film based on Gears of War, music videos, and a web-show with co-host Kalen Armstrong called [http://happycriticalday.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Critical_Day!_Wiki ''Happy Critical Day!]'' , which only lasted at roughly ten episodes, ending when he was hacked in March of 2010. As a result to the hack, Arin almost gave up before gaining the courage from his friend Janessa (MisdermeanerJ), and created a relatively similar account; EliteParanoid (Arcanum Order), where he stands today. Arcanum had finished ''Gear Babies in 2010, and resumed with Take-It Sevenfold Re-Animation for nearly five episodes until stopping the project. Happy Critical Day! Reconstruction began, and is still in progress albeit it being difficult and slow to update, due to travel distance between he and Demonfoo. He continued making music videos for a short time, and had started making convention coverage videos in 2011 and began vlogging afterwards. In 2013 he began the Gear Babies 2.0 or Children of War project with Critical Pictures, launching Temarfilm Industries as a separate independent company more focused on motion pictures rather than sketches and short videos. The film was completed in late 2016, where Arin then announced his hiatus from animation and re-branded himself into a vlogging channel, moving all animations and older videos over to a separate joint channel for Temarfilm Industries. Notable creations Arcanum is known for finishing three huge projects: The original Take It Sevenfold in 2008, Gear Babies in 2009, and its successor Gear Babies 2.0 in 2016. Despite finishing multiple projects, they reached very little recognition partially leading to his hiatus from animation. The username Arcanum confirms that EliteParanoia was actually a Gamertag he used on Xbox Live . He said he lacked any originality and decided on that when it came to choosing a username. In 2013, EliteParanoid had reclaimed himself as TerrorStarts-AtHome, in tribute to the Cincinnati music group ''Beneath the Sky'' . He later changed it to Arcanum Order to make it simpler, an album by another local band At The Throne of Judgment. On other websites. Arcanum joined deviantART around early 2008 with the username EliteParanoia. It was also hacked in 2010 and he created an EliteParanoid as a result. On deviantART, he was less known for animations, and more known for drawing and cosplaying. His dA was changed to ARCANUM-ORDER before he deactivated it around 2016 as it became an irrelevant and useless platform to him. Arcanum primarily uses his Facebook page now to promote his cosplay and videos. He also has a Patreon, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Programs 2006 - 2008: *Windows Movie Maker (Windows Vista Version ). *Windows Movie Maker (Windows XP Version ). *MS Paint (Windows XP Version). *MS Paint (Windows Vista Version). *GIMP 2. 2009 - 2011: *Sony Vegas Pro 8 . *GIMP 2.6. *Macromedia Flash 8 . 2012 *Sony Vegas Pro 9. *Adobe Photoshop CS5 . *Adobe Flash CS5. *Paint Tool SAI 2013 - Current *Sony Vegas Pro 12.0 *Adobe Photoshop CS5 *Adobe Flash CS6 Projects in order of date * "HB" (2007) -''' (Discontinued) - Animator, director, producer, voice provider. *'Halo: The Animated Movie (2007) -' (Cancelled) - Animator, director, producer, voice provider. *'Take It Sevenfold (2008) -' (Completed) - Animator, director, producer, voice provider. *'Gear Babies (2009) -' (Completed) - Animator, producer, voice provider, cinematic director. *Happy Critical Day! (2009) - (Completed) - Actor, editor, producer, director. *'Fallout (2010) -' (Cancelled) - Animator, producer, voice provider. *'Take It Sevenfold: Re-Animation (2010-2012) -' (Discontinued) - Animator, producer, voice provider, cinematic director. * 'Large Bagel (2011) -' (Discontinued) - Animator. *'Nuclear Winter (2011) '- (Cancelled) - Animator, director, producer, voice provider. *'The Noose (2011) '- (Cancelled) - Actor, editor, producer, director. * 'Happy Critical Day! Re-Construction (2012 - 2016)- '(Incomplete) - Actor, editor, producer, director. *'High Voltage (Animation short) (2012) '- (Complete) - Animator, editor, producer, director. *'Happy Critical Day! The Movie (????) '- (To be announced) *Gear Babies 2.0 (2013-2016) -''' (Completed) - Animator, producer, director, cinematic director, voice provider. *'Take It Sevenfold: Regeneration (????) '- (To be announced) * Rendezvous (Animation short) (2014) '''- (Incomplete) * '''The Hoffman Show (????) - (Postponed) * Finding the Garden of Eden (Comic) (2015 - ????) - (Airing) * Windshear (2016) - (Cancelled) * Happy Critical Day! Revelations (????) - (To be announced) Category:Awards Category:Gear Babies Category:Take It Sevenfold: Re-Animation